Take My Body, Please
by Simply-Buffy-Guild
Summary: After Faith comes back to help with The First, a present she gives turns out to hurt more then help and mayhem ensues.
1. Back To Sunnyhell

**Noted: This fic was based on an rp done on Neopets. Just a little bit of fun.**

**CAST: **

**Buffy: Kittybeenbad** - On ffn: sanityfair

**Faith: jamiesgotagun15**

**Willow: Illyriafred **

**Anya: idontknowu2 **

**Spike: kai16 **

**Dawn: buffygirl52789** **-** ffn: same

**The Story:**

Sunnydale. The name usually sounded cheerful and welcoming when one might speak of it, unless of course one had met Buffy Summers and taken to the consquences of knowing her. Faith, the rogue slayer had definately hated Sunnydale from the moment she rolled into on the Greyhound bus, but had buisness, and nothing else mattered. On the spot she stood near a large oak tree silently weighing out her options before she let a sigh escape her lips.

Buffy slammed the door to her house as she headed out of it. After the billionth time she was putting up things that she wanted to do for the sake of her calling. Couldn't for just one night, could she have even a little bit of normal life. She couldn't go to The Bronze, couldn't hang out with her friends, she couldn't even stay at home and do nothing. Sighing she headed toward the cemtery

Soon she was in the enclosure of the graveyard. She gripped her stake tighter and began to walk slowly and steadily while waiting for some fanged baddies to pop up. She knew they were around, she could always tell when they were around. The question was always, where.

A bit of Deja Vu began to enter the Rogue as her brown doe eyes traced her fellow slayer's path from the gate of Shady Rest cemetery, and closer and closer towards herself. She spoke of nothing as she slowly made her self seen, stepping from the hidden blanket of shadows and waiting for her presence to be noticed.

"You stalking me?" Buffy said into the air knowing full well it was her sister slayer. Or has time would have it, things changed between them. She no longer felt the kin ship that she used to. Faith was evil, Faith needed to be stopped. She couldn't forget that. Clearly, there was a reason why she was out of prison and she needed to be prepared.

A chuckle passed through Faith's lips. Her callused hands went up to the side of her head, "Got me, B." She shrugged, dropping her hands and continuing forward. She wasn't here to make trouble or start a fight. Just to.. make amends? Apoligize? Hell, she didn't even know what she wanted to say, just wanted things to be right.

Buffy crossed her hands, "Okay, good I found you out. Now then, what do you want?"

She never let go of her stake, though what good would it do against another slayer. Faith would know all the moves one uses when weilding one.

Faith shrugged for a moment, as if thinking, dwelling on the thought. She neared her a few more feet, soon standing just in front of her, then spoke. "Well, I would like a condo on the beach.. maybe a big sack o' money.." she stared into the sky for a moment, continuing on her mock-mantra.

"Wow, it's nice to know you haven't lost your sense of humor after killing people," the blonde said.  
Buffy's voice was level. She was still uneasy, I mean Faith just shows up and suddenly they were supposed to act like it was all peachy king. Buffy was much too catious for that.

She shrugged, smilling a moment into the face of her fellow killer of the vampires. She held a fist up to her own jaw a moment, "Wow. I gotta' say, I thought you might be breakin' my glass jaw here the first second you saw me. Maybe we've both changed.. " She paused, fishing through her pockets for a package of cigarettes, "Nah, Wes he.. uh.. got me outta' the slammer to do some Angelus killin'"

Buffy stopped, "Angelus? W-What?" Why hadn't she known about this? Was this a lie, or was Faith really telling the truth.

She had to smirk at the look of Buffy was slowly condeeming. "Relax, B. Didn't have to kill him or nothin'. He's all soulful now. Gave me a few bumps an' bruises, but I'm five by five." She took out a wooden cased lighter and lit the stick of cloves before taking a long drag from it.

Buffy furrowed her eyebrows, "Well...that's good. So I take it you've heard about The First then?"

Buffy was hurt that Angel hadn't told her that he had managed to lose his sou...againl. But, she decided to put that to the side...for now. There were bigger things then the woes of their relationship.

Not much. Just that it's uh.. causin' you trouble? I don't know why Wes sent me down here. I'm sure you got it all under control. Always have." She backed up a few paces, taking a seat on the edge of a large tombstone.

Buffy cocked her head to the side and took a hard look at Faith. As much as she didn't want to belive it, maybe Faith actually had changed. The old Faith wouldn't have bothered to help out anyone but herself. But, something about her had changed and Buffy could tell.

"Welcome aboard," Buffy said managing a smile.

She shrugged, smirking just once more before finishing off the cigarette and extinguishing it beneath her foot. "So, uh.. nobody's died or nothin' since I've been gone right? Nothing too major hasn't happened I hope." Though sarcasm her tone held, she rather seriously was questioning the thought.

Buffy shrugged, "A few..but, you wouldn't know them. Come on, we should go back to my house, let everyone know that your here. Do, um..." Buffy didn't know how to ask or even if Faith would accept, but she couldn't have any more casualties, especially when it was caused by something as minor as this, "...a place to stay?"

Got nothin'. Sack o' clothes and weeks supply of cigarettes, but that's it. So, yea, a room would be appreciated, if available. "She turned back towards the tree she had waited in, gathering a black canvas bag in her hands, then turning back towards Buffy

"As long as your still we're the same side, you've got a place to stay," Buffy said and with a stifled laugh added, "But, you'll be sharing with about twenty other girls. But, you should be used to that, right?"

Buffy wasn't sure how Faith felt about being in prison, but she was sure the joke wouldn't offend her. She nodded her head to indicate it was time to go.

Heaving the rather empty bag across her shoulder, she nodded with a slight shrug. "Well, hopefully these s won't be doin' what those s were." With her free hand she raked her fingers through her long, wavy locks, no longer the pole-straight raven colored tresses she'd once had.

Buffy gave Faith a half smile, "I'm pretty sure I don't want to know."


	2. Faith's Gift

Soon Buffy clammered into the house, where most of the girls were oblivious to her even being there.  
"So, Faith, what'll it be? Upstairs or down?"

Brown doe eyes glanced up the stairs for a moment, wincing slightly at the sound of twenty or so teenage s running around. She then peered around the downstairs, noticing books and weapons were scattered about. "What the hell, get me upstairs. I'm up for a challenge."

"Feeling brave are we?" Buffy said, "Okay, Willow's room is pretty much chalk full, so that leaves Dawns and mine. Take your pick."

She chuckled for a moment, then looked back over at Buffy. "No offense, B, but I've heard and seen you sleep. I'll take Daybreak's room. Haven't seen her in awhile, and I know she'll just be dyin' to see me." With much more sarcasm added to the last comment than any other, she headed silently upstairs.

Buffy was actually grateful, so far she had managed to weed out all the potentials so the only person in her room besides herself was no one, "Sounds good to me. Yeah, Dawn might put up a fight but remind her we have no choice."

Buffy was about to go into the kitchen she added, "Hey, since have you seen me sleep?"

Smirking to herself as she walked upstairs, she shook her head, "Don't let it bother your little head, B." And with that, dissapeared upstairs.

"My head is not little," Buffy said before walking into the kitchen. She made a beeline right to the fridge. Well, Faith had been right about one thing, slaying always made her hunger. As for the other thing, well that was Faith's deal.

Dawn had been listening near the stairs and ran straight up in her room, a little upset. She didn't like how Buffy had just welcomed Faith back into their home, after everything that had happened.

A few minutes later, knocking quietly on the door that she hoped was Dawn's, then without waiting for an answer, the Rogue stepped in and peered around for the youngest Summers'.

Willow was already in the kitchen to go get a drink when she heard Buffy come in. She quickly headed for the stairs, once she saw Dawn rush off. As soon as Willow made for the stairs she ran right into Faith...literally. How had she not seen her just a second ago?

Whoa, sorry, Red" Faith murmured, taking a step back, calm and collected as if it was almost expected that her presence be at the Summer's residence at the time.

"Faith," Dawn said, crossing her arms.

"No biggy. Finding yourself a room for the night? You can see we're a bit low on space." Willow said trying to keep things light as she glanced at Dawn.

Faith grinned a bit to Dawn, lightly punching her shoulder. "Heey, Daybreak. How's it shakin'? You're lookin' all woman-sized. Dressed in big sis's clothes."

"That's because some of us grew up over the past few years," Dawn said coldly.

The rogue smirked, chuckling a bit to herself. "Jus'like B. But, uh.. looks like you gotta' share a room with me. Sorry to hear that." She shook her head in a mock sadness, then started down towards the stair again.

Dawn's mouth fell open. "No way." She turned to Willow. "Willow! Help me!"

"Hey, s'not my fault. I didn't make arrangements." Faith called up the stairs as she dismounted the last one, peering around for an empty place to smoke. Knowing the porch was occupied by a few of the potentials.

"Sorry Dawnie. She's not going in my room. And I doubt she'd be big at sharing with Buffy. Unless you can get her to go in the basement with Spike and I don't think you should push that." Willow responded. "Just gonna have to learn to get along for a while, ok."

Dawn sighed. "Sure, leave the prison escapee with poor defenseless Dawn."

"Well, Wes is the one that went and got her out. And we need her here, big fight to come and I doubt I'll be much use." Willow said still so worried about losing herself in her powers again. The pull of the darker magic still felt too strong.

"No, of course you'll be useful. You always help, so much," Dawn assured her.

Minutes later, after a quick smoke and confrontation with Spike, Faith appeared in the upper world again, slowly starting back up the stairs.

Willow drew up a little smile. "Thanks Dawnie. Wish I could be so sure, but glad to know you think so."

Faith passed rather silently by Dawn and Willow and headed into the youngest Summer's room, fishing silently through the small canvas bag she had broughten.

Dawn slowly wandered over to watch Faith. She didn't trust her near her stuff.

"Um, so I was just coming out to grab a drink so.. I'll leave you to cleaning your room. Your free to put anything you don't want touched in my room for safe keeping." Willow eyed toward Faith and then turned to head to the bathroom to get herself that glass of water she was really thursting for now.

Buffy made her way upstairs, "Dawn, how is everything going?" She was sure her sister was going to let her have it for this one.

Once finding the wanted item, Faith slipped it furtively into her jacket pocket, turning around to exit, but frowning as she noticed Dawn in the doorway. She rose an eyebrow, standing silent for a moment. "Watchin' me?"

"I saw that!" Dawn said. "Buffy, she just took something from me."

"Faith, did you just take something from Dawn?" Buffy asked, hating playing mediator.

"Don't even try to deny it, I saw you!" Dawn glared

She held her hands out defensively, "What?!" She almost laughed, "Hey, Daybreak, I didn't take nothin' from you. Got it from my bag." She pointed behind her at her own small bag

"Let me see," Dawn said, not ready to give up.

"Hey, hey. Calm down. We're all adults here, ... most of the time." Willow spoke up frowning a bit as she stepped back into the room.

Faith rolled her eyes, she fished through her jacket pocket, taking out a small white box. "It's for you, duh. I didn't steal it... from you anyway. Just reminded me of you is all, kid. Thought you might like it." She tossed her the box.

Dawn frowned and opened the box. "What is it?" she asked, slightly confused. "And why would you get me a gift?"

Buffy furrowed her eyebrows, remebering the body switch incident, "Um, maybe you should open if for her Faith, or at least say what it is."

Inside was the exact same gizmo that the Mayor had given her to use for switching bodies with Buffy, though this one looked a little more high-tech and more advanced

"See? No one ever listens to me. She's playing us!" Dawn exclaimed, handing the box to Buffy.

I'll open it," Buffy said, opening it she looked at in confusion, "Uhhh..."

Faith held her hands up again, "Hey, hey I'm givin' it to you, Dawn. Not to be evil or nothin'. C'mon, I'm over that stage. Whenever you wanna have some fun just slip that baby on and you're good to go."

Dawn held up her hands. "That's it. I'll be downstairs." Giving up, she stormed down to the living room.

"Dawnie, wait.." Willow said but she was already down the stairs and she knew it wasn't worth following. "And Faith, we don't all have the same ideas of fun as you do. I think we'd all be much safer if that was distroyed immediately."

"I still don't know what this does," Buffy said putting it on.


	3. New Big Bad

Faith smirked for a moment at Buffy, one side of her brain telling her to literally show her, and the other to just remind her. "Oh, c'mon, B.. you remember the whole body switch thing.. right?

Buffy eyes popped open, "I knew it!" She instantly tried to drop it as though it was a venomous snake, but it wouldn't budge

Faith stepped forward to try and help her get it off, grabbing her hand and begininng to unhook the latch. "Just hold still."

Uh-huh, like I said, better to just get rid of it now. I really don't know what you were thinking Faith." Willow repeated, looking at Faith with a light glare.

"No don't touch...." Buffy warned, but it was too late.

There was a flash of light.

"C'mon, I found another, ed it and knew I couldn't give it to you, B. So, why not give it to Dawnie? She could have some fun with it. , playful fun." Faith said still trying to yank the gadget off.

Willow gasped as Faith moved toward Buffy. Not again!

As soon as the light cleared, Buffy felt different. She instantly knew what would happen, but opening her eyes she saw that Faith was... Faith...

"That was wierd," Buffy said, but she still felt different. Something was off...

Faith pulled away from Buffy, frowning, looking down at herself. "What the hell? That thing doesn't work!"

Buffy sneezed and as she did, she vamped. Without her knowing it of course. Seeing the looks the others gave her she asked, "What? Oh my god, do I have boogers somewhere?"

Faith frowned for a moment, then looked to the floor, trying to hold in her own laughs. "Geez, B.. you might wanna' look in the mirror.. If it'll give you a reflection that is."

Woah, um Buffy" Willow jumped seeing what just happened. "You like.. went vamp face."

Buffy raised an eyebrow and just didn't get the joke. She went over to the mirror and then screamed. She moved her head away and then looked into it again, no reflection, then she screamed again. Finally she put her head on the mirror, "FAITH! What did you do!!"

Unable to help but burst out laughing, Faith shrugged, "Hey, just be glad Dawn didn't keep it! Then you'd have a vamp sister." She peered around for the gadget, looking on the floor to see where it went.

"Change me back," Buffy yelled, "I don't want to be a vampire..." Then a thought suddenly occured to her, "Then whose going to be the slayer?!"

"Guess I am now." Faith said with a shrug. "Hey, where'd it go? You still got it?" She said, looking back up at Buffy.

Buffy threw it at her, "Here take your stupid toy."

Willow quickly grabbed the box and very carefully picked up the gadget where it had dropped with it. "I think I should have this now. You didn't even know what it would do Faith?! What the.. huff" Willow slid it carefully into her pocket and walked over to Buffy, "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not alright," Buffy shouted, "I'm cold, I'm dead...and I'm starting to get hungry."

"Look.. we can.. put it on again. See if it changes you back, right?" Faith said then turned to Willow, "I thought it'd just switch bodies! Not my fault."

"Okay," Buffy said taking a deep breath, "But, I better not dust or anything."

Taking the box from Willow and slipping the gizmo back onto her hand, she held her hand up , waiting for Buffy to approach. "Let's just hope it doesn't go whacko on us."

Buffy held out her hand, "Maybe there has to be more then one person at a time?"

Anya jumped into the doorway, her blonde hair bouncing back and forth as she landed. "Hey guys!" she said looking around the room. "Dawn's downstairs pouting and I wan....VAMPIRE!" she shouted as she noticed Buffy. She grabed a stake from the dresser and charged toward Buffy.

Buffy screamed and dodged out of the way, into Faith with Anya crashing into them both. Through the struggle Buffy's hand managed to grab the gadget.

Nearly toppling to the ground, Faith grabbed onto the charging Anya with the hand connected with the gadget, desperately trying to get from beneath the two women.

Anya quicly jumped up. "VAMPIRE! VAMPIRE! Don't you see it?! Stake it!"

Buffy yelled as an elbow hit her in the eye.

Willow jumped back a little as the two land on top each other. Trying to observe quickly to make her next move.

Too late.

There was a Flash of light.


	4. Duds

As the light faded, Faith slowly stood, looking around at everyone and frowning. "What the hell! It's STILL not work-.." She paused and trailed off as she noticed her own body lying a few feet away. "Holy sh.." Her voice trailed and she looked down slowly at herself.

Buffy felt her mouth, thank god no fangs. She smiled and got up from the pile of bodies, but as soon as she did she screamed. She was still laying on the ground. She felt her own body, grabbed a strand of hair and looked at it. Sill blonde, that meant that...

"I'm Anya," Buffy shouted to who she thought was Faith, who was really Willow.

Willow suddenly realized something more was going on. Anya hadn't been vamped and everyone seemed, out of place...

"Hey! Whoever's in my body, out! I don't wanna be Willow!" Faith yelled and then looked down at her clothes again, and winced. "I'm all..fuzzy."

Anya slowly stood up. She looked around and saw her body standing in front of her. "Oh my gosh! A clone! There is a clone of me standing right there! Doesn't anyone else see it?" She said looking around at everyone. She noticed she didn't see Buffy. She then slid her hands down her body. Then down her hair. Then, of course, she screamed.

Finally it hit Willow that she wasn't where she was supposed to be. Slowly she looked over to see herself standing near by. "No way!"

"I'm all fuzzy." Faith repeated, peering down at Willow's clothes that she was wearing. "Great. This is just'.. 'effin great." She sighed

"Get out of my body you-" Anya stoped not knowing what to say. "you- body stealing person thing!"

"Anya, I'm Buffy," Buffy shouted, "And oh my God, why did I wear those pants, my hips look big. Why didn't anyone tell me my hips look big?"

Sitting down on Dawn's bed and rubbing her temples for a moment, Faith finally spoke again. "Allright, allright. So buyin' the kid a gift like this wasn't too smart.. I admit it."

"You just had to bring that thing, didn't you." Willow said glaring furiously at Faith.. or herself that is.

"No! I'm Buffy. No, I'm Buffy's body. But, I'm Anya. But, you-Buffy. Are in my body. Anya." Anya said uncertain-confusing herself.

Faith opened her mouth to respond to Willow's comment and glared, then stopped and looked at herself that was occupied by Willow, up and down as if staring in a mirror, nodding slightly, "Lookin' good." She raised up to her now counterpart.

Hearing screaming, Spike started to run up the stairs, but it was difficult seeing how he was already limping. "Bloody Hell" He muttered as pain coarsed through his leg. It wasn't that bad, but he still hurt. He had recently found a troll and had been thrown through a solid concrete wall of a church. Besides his leg, his back hurt like hell and he couldn't move his left arm without a thousand needles going through it and he had a long bloody stratch on hus left cheek. He reached Dawn's room and saw the four girls."Hey, there's a-" He stopped.

"Anya, just breath." Willow said commonly. "We're going to get this all figured out and get everyone back into there own bodys. As soon as 'someone' gives me the freaking gadgit!"

Holding her hand up, Faith took it off and handed it to her, "Here, I got it." She said, tossing it towards Willow. "Now fix us!

Willow caught the thing with ease. She was slowly realizing her new strength and reflexes, as well as some weakness. Faith hadn't completely healed from the drug use yet.

Willow stared back at herself, finally stopping for a look. 'Why did she always pick such kiddyish shirts?' she thought to herself.

Buffy poked Anya, "Did you feel that?"

"OW! Don't poke me." She said to Buffy. Then she returned the favor by poking Buffy

"Ow," Buffy said before pushing Anya, "That really hurt."

Anya stood up angrily. "You cannot have my Xander!" She shouted at Buffy. "You did this because you want him, didn't you? I knew it. You can't not want him. Well! You can't have him! He's mine!" Anya shouted at Buffy. She then noticed a floor length mirror behind Buffy. She walked towards it and flaunted infront of it. "Hey, now strange creepy guys will look at me like dogs when I go shoping." She said smiling

"I do NOT want Xander," Buffy said in disgust, "And Anya, you had better not to do anything to him in MY body!"

"He wouldn't want you anyway," Anya said glaring at her own body.

Buffy snorted "Oh he so would, newsflash Anya, he wanted me way before he did you."

Faith suddenly held a hand up, "But uh.. who got him on his back first?" She pointed towards herself, "That's right. I did."

Spike leaned against the door in Dawn's room and watched for a moment. Wait, they switched bodies? "HEY!" He yelled.

Faith stood as well, poking her head besides Anya's to check out Willow's body more throughly, then groaned loudly again. "Damn, Red.. Get some leathers or somethin'."

"Yes, cause this skin tight thing is so much more comfortable. How can you fight in these things" Willow shot back as she started to move a bit, trying to stretch her legs. "Spike, uh hey. As you might notice, we have a bit of a situation here. Heh."

"What the bloody hell is going on!" He said to Faith with willow's mind.

"I don't know how you can even walk around like this." Faith fidgeted, getting that 'new skin' feeling she felt when she'd switched with Buffy.

"Faith decide to bring a little gift for Dawn. And well, now we're here." smirking again at Faith. "Thought jail time might have done more for her common sense, obviously not."

"Awww..." Anya said stomping and pouting like a toddler. "But, we don't know how long it will be before we can change back."

Faith glared at her own body, "C'mon! I thought it'd be fun for the squirt. She could take it to school.. Show and tell or somethin'. I dunno.. "

Spike shook his head, he never had liked being ignored, and he didn't like it now. He decided on a different aproach. From listening to their conversations he figured who was in who's body and grabbed Buffy in Anya's body by the shoulders. "Could someone. please tell me. what the hell is going on!"

"I'm Buffy, Anya is me, Willow is Faith, Faith is willow, " Buffy said to Spike

Sighing, Faith sat back down, hitting her head against her hand, "Who's gonna' be the slayer now. Willow and Anya got slayer bodies and me and B got duds. How's that gonna' work?"


	5. On Track

"Oh! OH!" Anya said, something coming to mind. "I get to kick evil demony butt!"

"I'm a dud now! Who the heck was the one who put back Angel's soul? You think you'd even be alive right now without me." Willow almost surprised herself at the outburst. Maybe being in this body was affecting her more than she knew.

"Okay." He said letting go of Buffy..

Then, testing out her "slayer powers" Anya quickly turned to Spike and punched him as hard as she could in his stomach. "Take that!" She shouted proudly. She then stood up strait and slowly waved her body around. "I'm the slayer. Anya the vampire slayer."

"OW!" Spike yelled, falling to the floor. "Can't you see I'm already hurt, woman!" He yelled, seething with anger now, and much more pain. He slowly stood up, and punched Anya square in the jaw, hard.

"Heh, and Willow the Vampire Slayer. Cool." Willow started to think, there could be some advantages to this. She started feeling her arms and flexing a little.

"OW! That wasn't supposed to hurt! I'm the slayer!" Anya whined.

Glaring for a moment, wanting to be the slayer again for more than anytime before, Faith warned Willow, "You mess up my body any and I'll .. Make yours just as bad!"

"This is stupid, it's stupid and I've got Anya hair," Buffy said sounding just like Anya, "Whose idea was this anyway? It wasn't mine..."

"I don't think it was really.. anyone's idea.. Just.. kinda my little mistake." Faith nodded, looking sheepish for a moment.

"What's wrong with my hair!" Anya shouted, but with her eyes tearing up. "I like my hair." she said quitely

"Ugh, are kididng me?" Buffy said, "It's silly, you have silly Anya hair, and your dating Xander, enough said."

Remembering Spike now, Willow said, "Um, Anya, how about laying off the already beaten? Save the fighting for later." Though Willow shuddered a bit thinking how Spike might not be so pissed about Buffy hitting him.. or at least her body..woah, was she actually feeling a bit.. no..

Spike glared at the group. "Will everyone just shut up for a moment? I don't know how this happened, but right now, I don't care. There is a very big troll out there," He said, pointing his good arm out at the window. "And it has already killed some people!" He said, a little confused about why no one had even asked him how he had gotten so bloodied up.

"A troll?" Buffy said, "Oh my god it might be Olaf!"

Spike shook his head, but stopped as he got a fresh wave of pain. "No, this one's bigger."

"And stronger." He said wincing again.

"A troll pfft, doesn't sound too tough" Willow said.

"Something's bigger then Olaf?" Buffy said, "We're all going to die...and I'll die looking like Anya."

"He threw someone through a concrete wall.." Spike said slowly sitting on the bed.

"WEll, I don't want to die looking like you either." Anya said

"Chill Buffy. I'm sure I could still handle him." Huh, this slayer thing really starters to go to your head Willow thought, but she still wasn't very bothered.

Buffy glared at Anya, "At least I'm not a complete moron whose afraid of bunnies!" But, as soon as she uttered the word she looking over her should in fear as if they would pop out.

Willow slowly began to see what was happening. "You know, Buffy.. your kinda starting to sound a bit wimpy. Like... Anya wimpy." Things just seemed to be getting worse and worse tonight.

"Willow," Spike said, "He threw ME through a very soild and very painful concrete wall... onto a bloody cross..." He said, why of all things, did it have had to be a church?

"I'm not wimpy I take complete and utter defense to that," Buffy said turning her anger to Willow, "And what would you know, I thought street walkers weren;t big thinkers."

"Hey, still Willow in here, I'm no street walker, I'm the brain remember! You just better hope I can figure out this thing, and switch us back."

Spike looked around the room at them. "Bloody hell" He muttered, realizing willow was right.

Anya, happy that she could be the hero straitened up and stuck out her chest. She placed her hands on her hips. "Don't worry guys. I'll protect you. Willow, I mean Faith. Okay, person with willow's body. Search some books and see if you can find anything about large trolls. Buffy, go with her, you can identify it. Willow and I-the slayer- will find out if there has been any more deaths. "

Spike stood. "I can track it, it got some of my blood on it." He said grumpily.

((TBC... as soon as we finish the rp XD))


End file.
